Bound and Gagged
by lunatrancy
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Bound. And gagged. With the lance corporal. Basically, Eren has to not make a sound and draw attention to that room. PWP. LevixEren.
1. Bound and Gagged

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

Eren tugged at the leather straps binding his wrists together above his head. They strained and pulled but never really _budged._ He whimpered softly; one that was muffled by the piece of torn material wrapped tightly around his mouth. He chewed on the now wet piece of cloth as his body tensed all over.

"Say something, bitch?"

Eren whined at the soft, low voice against his leg. He couldn't stand that hot breath on his leg. Not that it mattered; he had no say in the situation.

Corporal Levi was indeed between his legs, doing as he saw fit. Eren was sure the corporal's teasing had gone on for excruciatingly long hours. It all started with a quick, secret kiss. The next thing Eren knew, he was being hit, tied up and his clothes cut right off his body.

And now there he was, tied down and on his back, legs sprawled open with the corporal between them. Completely exposed and helpless and loving every second of it.

But the teasing…

Levi sat up and bit the skin on Eren's legs between the straps he didn't bother to cut off. He found that they provided some excellent use of leverage and control.

Eren moaned again as Levi twisted a finger inside him.

"You make so much noise. Even when you're gagged. Didn't I tell you to keep it down? Someone may hear. And that would be unfortunate for you."

He twisted his finger harder, pushing in a second. Eren jerked and tried to close his legs. With a simple tug of the leather straps, Levi pulled his legs apart again, biting his skin. In that quick, swift bite, blood was drawn and the skin was bruised. Eren whined again, tugging at his wrists.

Blood trickled down Eren's leg and Levi smirked.

"Do you like my fingers?"

Eren felt his cheeks flush more. Levi grabbed his leg, pushing on the bitemark. Eren screamed and curled his toes.

"Tell me or I'll leave you like this."

With a shudder, Eren nodded his head and "Mhm"-ed as loud as he could. Levi smiled cruelly again, kissing the side of Eren's leg and lowering his head. He nibbled at the underside of Eren's exposed cock and heard a pleased yelp in response.

He could taste the salty precum dripping from Eren's length. He licked more at the tip and spit it onto his fingers, digging them deeper into Eren's reddened ass. It slicked his fingers just enough for him to push in a third.

Eren jerked his body again and Levi quickly grabbed onto the leg straps, keeping his hips down. Eren still arched his back miserably, trying to get Levi's fingers in deeper. Levi had no reason to refuse him; he pushed his fingers in deeper and harder; twisting them and brushing them against that sensitive nub in Eren's body that made him cry in pleasure.

Levi lowered his head, flicking his tongue at Eren's cock again. He pulled his fingers out and looked up at his panting little dog.

"Oi, brat. Look at me."

Eren slowly opened his watery eyes, his mind dizzy.

"Don't cum until I say so. If you do it without my permission, I'll beat the shit out of you. Understood?"

Eren nodded and whimpered again. His body was shaking all over. Levi smirked, that cruel little smirk, and shoved his fingers back into Eren's tight hole.

Eren threw his head back at the sharp pain, his legs starting to shake. Levi lowered his head and took his cock back into his mouth, this time more than just the head. He ran his teeth over the sensitive skin, a symphony of cries escaping Eren's gagged mouth. Levi pushed his fingers up against that same spot and Eren felt a jolt of pleasure hit every part of his body.

He couldn't take it. _The lance corporal was sucking him off and finger fucking him_. He closed his eyes and let that rush of release hit him. He moved his hips into Levi's mouth, putting a leg over the corporal's shoulders to keep him from moving away.

Tears streaked his face as he came into Levi's mouth. His toes curled again and he cried out, his body soon going limp. He breathed hard; his mind and thoughts dizzy. Hell, he could barely see anything.

He felt Levi jerk away and there was some rough movement on the bed. The piece of material in his mouth was pulled down and he coughed briefly before feeling a vice-grip on his cheeks. Levi forced Eren's mouth open and leaned down, kissing him. No, spitting into his mouth.

Eren choked on the taste of his own cum but swallowed before ordered to. His mouth was claimed by Levi's in a harsh, possessive kiss. Eren did not fight for dominance; he didn't have the energy to. He let Levi suckle his tongue and bite on his lips without any protest.

A soft little moan escaped Eren's throat. He opened his eyes as Levi pulled away and saw, for a brief moment, a tiny smile playing across the corporal's lips. Eren closed his eyes, content with Levi's kiss still lingering on his lips; the corporal's hand softly brushing back his hair.

But Eren snapped back to reality when Levi's hand came down on his face. Blood splattered on to the white pillow and Levi shoved the torn gag back around Eren's mouth. He tightened the leather straps binding Eren's wrists and pulled away.

"You dirty bitch," Levi muttered, fixing his hair and picking up his shirt. "You came in my fucking mouth and without my fucking permission. Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is?"

Eren dizzily watched him, his lip and cheek swelling from the hit. Levi turned, buttoning his shirt.

"Of course you don't know. You're a stupid little shit. I'll have to better educate you." He sat on the edge of the bed, putting his boots on. "But later. Hanji wanted to see me about the titans she caught."

Levi leaned down and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Eren's bruised cheek.

"But I'll leave you here. Don't get too loud. It would be embarrassing for someone to see you like this."

And with that, the corporal stood, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt and walking to the door. He opened and closed it but didn't lock it. Oh no. He wanted to make sure Eren didn't make so much as a single squeak of a noise and draw attention to the "empty" room.


	2. Leather Bound Treat

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

Levi finished listening to the briefing Hanji was giving. It _was_ something new; she had caught two titans alive and was so very excited. But despite her ecstatic talking, Levi's mind was elsewhere.

"Levi," Hanji said, as the others left the room. "Are you alright? You seem…oddly distracted."

"I'm fine, glasses," Levi said, adjusting his jacket.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Ah, you should get some rest," Hanji said, patting him on the head. "Can't have you down."

Levi brushed her hand away and walked off. It's not that he didn't care; he really did respect her. But that didn't mean he couldn't look forward to the treat in his room.

He opened the door to his personal quarters, and there, still on the bed, was Eren. Tied up at the wrists with leather straps. His harness still around his legs and waist and chest. The gag still in his mouth. He was still a mess from earlier but seemed more relaxed. Levi closed the door and he stirred groggily.

"Well, you managed to stay quiet," Levi said, removing his jacket and placing it on the chair. Eren made a muffled noise as Levi sat by him. He pulled at the harness strap on Eren's leg, letting it slap against his skin. It popped, leaving a little red mark and making Eren whimper again. Levi looked over his leg; the bite mark from before already gone.

Eren looked up at him with hooded, tired eyes. His cheeks were flushed again. Levi pulled out the wet gag and even untied it, tossing it to the floor.

"That's sickening," he said, looking back to Eren. The boy was gasping for air, delicious red marks at the corners of his mouth. Levi bit his own lips. "Fuck…"

He loved it. That expression on Eren's face; his bruised lips, his bound hands—his bound body. The boy was already panting and Levi had barely touched him.

He leaned down, kissing Eren's lips, suckling at them slowly. A little moan escaped his mouth and Levi took it all in. He carefully turned Eren on to his side, kissing along his jawline and neck. Eren whimpered as Levi ran a light hand over his ass. He pulled on the harness straps, letting them pop against his rear. Red lines were left on the tan skin.

"I honestly don't know where to begin," Levi said, popping the straps over and over. "Every inch of you needs to be fucked and bruised and I don't know where I want to start."

Eren shivered, feeling Levi's breath on his neck. His skin prickled all over, hitting down to his curling toes. The strap-popping hurt but it left Eren moaning softly. He arched his back, pushing his neck closer to Levi's lips. The corporal ran his hands over Eren's body, toying with his nipples.

"Tell me what you want," Levi said. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

Eren's face lit up red and he looked away, trying to hide in the pillow. Levi leaned in close, biting Eren's ear hard. He started to unbuckle the strap holding Eren to the bed.

Eren did not say a word, but his body told Levi otherwise. From his flushed cheeks and wet, parted lips; to the way his back was arched, pressing his rear into Levi's body. His body was shaking and he was blatantly aroused, unable to hide it.

Levi bit his neck and rose, tugging at the strap around Eren's bound wrists. He pulled Eren on to his hands and knees and leaned forward, kissing his swollen lips. Running his thumb over the red marks at the corners of the boy's mouth. Levi reached down, unbuttoning his own pants, exploring Eren's mouth with his tongue. Tasting faint hints of blood, mixed with soft moans and passion.

He tangled his hand in Eren's hair and pulled his head back.

"You little shit," Levi panted, "You never answered me. How the fuck I supposed to know what you want when you won't tell me?"

"I…I want…to please you…"

A faint smirk crossed Levi's face. He leaned forward, kissing Eren hard, biting on his lips. He reached into his pants, pulling his cock out.

"That's not a good enough answer, dog. But your mouth is looking eager to please right now."

Levi gave a tug on Eren's hair and the strap on his wrists. Eren lowered his head, opening his mouth. Levi fell against the wall with a sigh, feeling Eren's warm mouth surround his cock. He pushed back Eren's hair, watching the young boy's bruised face and his wet lips move up and down. Occasionally, Eren would look up at him—look up with those large green eyes—and Levi's grip would tighten in his hair. He bit his lip and pulled Eren closer, watching those green eyes water; watching those pursed lips around his thick cock.

With a hard, husky sigh, Levi pulled Eren away, a long line of saliva on the boy's lips. He pushed Eren down, making sure he was on his stomach, and grabbed at the leather harness on his hips. He pulled Eren's hips up and admired the smooth skin. He leaned forward, running his hand down Eren's back, keeping his other hand linked firmly onto the harness.

"Oh Levi…," Eren moaned, arching his back and grabbing at the bed. "Please…sir…s-stop teasing me…"

"Tell me," Levi breathed, nipping Eren's shoulder. He pressed himself right at Eren's entrance. "Tell me what you want me to do, you fucking brat. Tell me how bad you want this."

"C-Corporal…fuck me…please, fuck me Levi!"

Eren gasped and covered his mouth as his voice echoed. Levi bit at his shoulder again and pulled on the strap around Eren's wrists. His hands fell from his mouth and he fell against the bed.

"Oh no, you don't get to hide it anymore," Levi said. "You're going to scream my name until you're fucking hoarse."

He jerked the harness on Eren's leg, tossing his leg over his shoulder. He worked his cock right into Eren's tight body. Levi shuddered, gripping the wrist strap so that Eren was unable to pull them anymore. He grabbed at the harness around Eren's back, keeping his face away from the pillow, making sure he couldn't bury his face again.

He moved his hips hard into Eren's, using the harness as leverage. Eren panted loud, his cheeks red. He would bite his lip hard, stifling any cries or moans threatening to escape. Levi adjusted again, getting Eren on to his back with his shaking legs in the air. Levi stared down at him, still in control of Eren's wrists, and tangled his hand back in Eren's hair.

Levi started to thrust harder, his eyes glued to Eren's face. Eren whimpered and moaned, locking his ankles around Levi's waist. The bed hitting against the wall and the sound of slicked skin on skin filled the small room.

"Sir…I'm going…I…I…ah…I…," Eren breathed, his body shaking. Levi bit at his neck.

"Scream my name, brat," Levi said as he raked his teeth along the vein in Eren's neck. He tugged at the brown hair between his fingers. "Say my fucking name."

"Levi…," Eren moaned. He threw his head back as his toes curled. "Levi…Levi—ahh! LEVI!"

Eren came with a final cry, Levi's name still on his lips. He fell limp, still moving his hips, his eyes glassy. Levi shuddered and moaned low into Eren's neck, cumming deep inside the boy's body. He collapsed on Eren's chest, letting go of the strap wrapped around his hand. Eren pulled his hands away, shaking all over, trying to catch his breath.

Levi placed a kiss to Eren's neck and sat up, pushing his hair back. He grabbed Eren's hands, untying them. Eren let out a sigh of relief and started to rub his bruised wrists as Levi moved to his legs. He removed the maneuver gear harness completely, letting it fall to the floor in a pile of leather. He sat back and stared down at Eren's toned body, the bruises all over still so prominent. He kissed Eren on the leg and slipped off the bed, adjusting his clothes.

"Ah…sir…should I…stay here?"

"I'm going to go run a bath," Levi said sharply. "You're filthy. So yes, stay where you are, shitty little brat."

Eren nodded, still rubbing his wrists. "Yes sir."

Levi smirked and unlocked the door, disappearing as he closed it.


	3. Bathtime

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! **

Levi walked back into the room and ushered a rather tired Eren to his feet. Eren wobbled around, holding on to the corporal's shoulders for support. His legs were still weak, his rear was still sore and he was overall exhausted. He let Levi walk him across the hallway and to the bathroom.

A bath had been drawn, steam rising from the water. Eren shivered at the welcoming sight.

"Get in there, brat. You're filthy," Levi hissed, giving Eren a little push. "You reek of sweat."

"Yes…sir…," Eren muttered, stumbling over. He slipped out of the rest of the clothes he had on and slid into the bath. The heat surrounded him and he let out a little sigh. He leaned his head back. "It feels good, sir."

Levi raised an eyebrow, looking him over. He walked to the side of the tub and picked up a hand-towel.

"Turn around. I'll wash your back."

"I can do it, sir," Eren said, opening his eyes.

Levi narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Turn."

Eren sat up and turned around obediently. He pulled his knees to his chest, letting Levi pour water over his shoulders. Eren's back glistened from the hot water, quickly catching Levi's eye. He leaned over and gently ran the rag across Eren's back, getting a pleased little noise from him. Levi raised an eyebrow as Eren slightly arched his back to him.

"Dirty, filthy thing," Levi muttered as he scrubbed.

Eren smirked and looked up at him. "You need to do a better job of cleaning me then. _Sir_."

"Oh, I do?" Levi asked. He reached up and tangled his hand in Eren's hair, tugging his head back. Eren gasped, water trickling down his throat and to his toned chest.

Levi leaned down and hungrily caught Eren's lips with own. He did not give Eren a chance to dominate the kiss. He swallowed a little moan that escaped Eren's throat, only to kiss him harder. Eren reached up and grabbed Levi around the back of the neck, tugging him close.

"You're getting my clothes wet, brat," Levi muttered between kisses.

"You should take them off then," Eren whispered against his lips.

"Are you challenging your superior, you little shit?"

Eren shrugged and let his hand slip away. "Then get your clothes wet, sir."

Levi stood up straight, removing his belt. Eren turned, placing his hands on the edge of the tub and watching Levi with wide eyes. With a quick hand, Levi grabbed Eren's arms and wrapped his belt around the boy's wrists.

Eren gasped. "S-Sir!"

"You were getting cheeky with me, brat," Levi said, tugging the belt tighter. "You never do—"

Eren grabbed Levi and pulled him into the tub. Water splashed around them. Levi glared at Eren, his clothes soaked through. Eren leaned against the tub, a grin across his face. He laughed, covering his mouth with his bound hands.

"Fuck you, Jaeger."

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't help it."

Levi hissed and sat back, unbuttoning his shirt. He wrung it out before tossing it onto the floor. With some difficulty, he peeled off the rest of his clothes and threw them aside too. Eren watched him, a small smile playing across his lips; a little flush on his cheeks. He held out his wrists once Levi was finished.

"Untie me?"

Levi snorted and ducked his head under Eren's tied hands, leaning in close to him. He pushed himself between Eren's legs, listening to the soft moans escaping the boy's lips. Levi caught his mouth in another slow kiss. Eren shivered, resting his bound hands on Levi's shoulders.

"Is it your plan to leave me sore tomorrow?" Eren asked as Levi kissed his jawline.

"Hanji wants to run experiments on you tomorrow," Levi said. "So naturally I need to fuck you all day today."

Eren shuddered all over, his cheeks burning red. He gasped as Levi bit his neck, pulling at the sensitive skin. Levi pressed his thumbs to his nipples, pinching the wet buds, getting pleased sighs and groans in return.

Levi slowly rolled his hips, the water splashing a little. Eren curled his toes and moved his own hips up into Levi's. His shameless moans mixed with the sound of splashing water, both in a near synchronized rhythm. The faster Levi moved, the more the water slushed around and the harder Eren's breathing became.

Carefully, Levi sat up, pushing Eren's legs apart more, grabbing the boy's hips with firm hands. Eren watched him with hazy eyes, hanging on Levi's neck by his bound hands. Levi reached between Eren's legs, working a finger into him.

"You're always so tight," Levi purred, pushing a second finger into Eren's ass, spreading his digits and twisting them. Eren's body jerked and he closed his eyes, his cheeks red. "But you haven't had the chance to get all tight again since you've been locked up all day as my little toy. I bet I could put my dick in you right now, couldn't I?"

Eren only replied with another whimper of pleasure. With a smirk, Levi, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eren's neck. He pulled his hand away and grabbed Eren by the hips again. He slowly pushed his cock against Eren's entrance. Eren moaned loudly as Levi filled him up. His legs started to shake as he wrapped them tighter around Levi's waist.

Levi snaked his arms around Eren's body, holding him close as he moved. After only a few thrusts, Levi sat back, pulling Eren onto his lap. He kept Eren impaled on his cock as he leaned against the side of the tub. He rested his hands on Eren's waist, kissing his chest. Eren bit his lip and started to rock his hips, feeling Levi so deep inside him.

"Does it feel good?" Levi breathed, looking up at Eren as he left wet kisses on the boy's chest. "Do you like my dick in you?"

Eren's face was a twisted mess of pleasure. He nodded his head with a whimper, unable to form words. His eyes were closed tight and his fingers were bunched behind Levi's head. Levi smirked, pleased, and pulled Eren closer, listening to his ragged breathing.

Water splashed between their chests and over the sides of the tub. Eren tensed.

"L-Levi…sir…do I have permission…."

"Do it," Levi said, biting his shoulder.

Eren slammed his hands against the side of the tub. He buried his face deep into the crook of Levi's neck, his entire body shaking. His thrusts became long and slow as he came. He weakly fell against Levi's body.

He was completely spent.

Levi chuckled silently and stroked a long finger across Eren's back. The boy shivered and sat back. He pulled his bound hands from around Levi's neck and wiped his face. Levi picked him up, just enough to pull out of his body. Eren made a little noise once he was empty and sat across from Levi against the tub.

"Sir…," Eren muttered. "The water is dirty."

Levi shrugged. "We have to fill it up again. This is your fault for not listening."

Eren nodded with red cheeks.

"Sit on the edge?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Eren nodded to the edge of the tub. "Sit there for a minute?"

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed himself onto the edge of the tub. The water was no longer deep, so it was clear that Levi wasn't quite as satisfied as Eren. After Levi was settled, Eren slid over to him, wrapping his bound hands around Levi's length.

"Don't pass out, brat," Levi said, running his hand through Eren's hair.

Eren laughed and opened his mouth, pressing his tongue to Levi's cock. He wrapped his lips around the corporal's length, sucking on him as hard as he could. Working Levi as hard as he could with his hands. Levi sighed, leaning his head back. He kept his hand wrapped up in Eren's hair, feeling him move his head. Levi felt him humming softly, the little vibrations hitting every inch of his body.

"Ahh…fuck…you brat…"

With a deep moan, Levi came, his grip in Eren's hair tightening for a brief moment. Eren pulled away and wiped his mouth, sliding back to the other side of the tub. He grinned at his blushing corporal.

"I didn't pass out," Eren teased. Levi rolled his eyes and slipped down into what was left of the water.

"You brat," Levi said, reaching over and wiping cum off Eren's chin. "You're a mess. You really can't take care of yourself."

"I guess that's why I have you around."

A little smile crossed Levi's face. The gentle touch turned into a light slap across Eren's face.

"Don't talk to your superior like that," Levi said. "You know better."


	4. Only Bound to You

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

**Note: This is the last bit to this series. Thank you all SO much for reading and sticking through this! It's been an absolute pleasure to write and receive comments. I'll definitely keep writing fanfics. But for now, enjoy this fluffy fluff! :) **

Eren found it near difficult to eat. His body was sore all over. Sure he had been cleaned head-to-toe, and smelled fresh, but his body ached. His clothes hid the fresh bite marks on his body. He continued to toy with the sleeves of his shirt to hide the bruises on his wrists; from where Levi had tied him up with a belt. He ignored the odd looks from the squad members as he shifted around in his chair.

Levi, however, seemed fine. His expression was the same, he was poised and drank his tea as always. Nothing had changed about him. Then again he hadn't spent the entire day as a sex toy tied to a bed either.

It was not fair.

Hanji came and sat next to Eren, slapping him hard on the shoulder. Eren felt the slap hit every inch of his body, the bruises and bitemarks feeling like fire on his skin.

Eren listened to her ramble on about how excited she was about getting him for a day. Getting to be up close to a titan; and without Levi's lingering. He heard it, sure, but it was barely sinking in. Eren was too tired and was mindlessly ogling Levi from across the table.

"Oi, brat, you almost done with your food?" Levi asked. "I need to put you up at some point."

"Ah, Levi, don't be so harsh on him," Hanji said.

"No, it's alright," Eren said. "I'm just about done though…"

"Good," Levi said. "And four-eyes, I'll fetch him for you in the morning. I can't have you waking him up and scaring the shit out of him. He'd turn into a titan and kill—"

"Oh you think so!?" Hanji cried. "Do you really think? Eren, if I scare you awake will you turn into a titan?"

"I uhh…I don't think…"

"Dumbass, you can't do that," Levi snapped, standing up. "I'll wake him up. Leave him alone. Come find me once you're done eating, brat."

Hanji was still flailing over the thought of a frightened Eren turning into a titan. Eren laughed and continued eating, listening to her ramble on.

Once he finished, he made his way down to Levi's quarters. The same familiar pathway he was so used to. He walked up to the door and tapped on it lightly.

"Sir?" Eren asked, pushing the door open.

It suddenly swung open quickly and Eren jumped back, looking down at the corporal. Levi had changed from his uniform and into his night clothes. He grabbed Eren by the arm and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Umm…," Eren muttered, fiddling with his fingers. "Should we…go down to the basement, sir?"

"There's no need," Levi said. He picked up Eren's pajamas from a chair and threw them at him. "Change. And get your ass in bed."

Eren flushed and held the clothes to his chest. He turned away and started to strip, letting his clothes fall to the floor. Levi sat back on his bed, watching him closely. Watching as tanned skin became bare. As young muscles caught the light of the moon from outside.

Levi took a long breath.

Eren adjusted his shirt and turned around, walking to the bed. He crawled on by Levi and wrapped his arms around the older man's body. Levi wiggled away and pushed Eren onto his back. Levi curled up next to him, pulling the sheet over them.

"No basement?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head and wrapped his arms around Eren's body, pulling him close.

"No shit," Levi said, kissing Eren on the head. He ran a hand through Eren's messy hair.

Eren smiled and slipped his hands under Levi's shirt, feeling the cool, smooth skin. He closed his eyes, nuzzling under Levi's neck. He took in the man's scent and gasped.

"Sir!" Eren said.

"What now?"

"We're cuddling."

"I'm astounded at your fucking observation skills."

"But…we're not having sex or anything," Eren continued. "We're actually just...cuddling."

"Is that a fucking problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. I'm sure you're exhausted. You shouldn't argue at all," Levi said, running his fingers over Eren's shoulders. "That's why I fucked you during the day."

Eren sat up a little. "So we could spend the night cuddling?"

Levi's cheeks flared red and he pushed Eren's head back down. "No. So you'd shut up and sleep. Don't be ridiculous."

Eren sat back up with a wide grin on his face. He admired the red on Levi's cheeks and leaned forward. Eren placed a light kiss to Levi's cheek.

"Hanji gets you all day tomorrow," Levi muttered, pushing Eren's face away. "And you're my fucking responsibility. But I'll barely get any time with you."

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and placed it to his cheek. He slipped close to the corporal again.

"So…you kept me to yourself all day today," Eren said. "And now you want to cuddle me all night? Corporal is being affectionate."

"Shut it, brat."

"And corporal doesn't want to share me."

"I said shut it."

"Is corporal jealous?"

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren ducked his head. He snuggled back into the crook of Levi's neck and placed a light kiss to the skin there.

"I'm only bound to you," Eren whispered. He trailed his finger over Levi's collarbone. Levi kissed Eren's head, snatching the wondering fingers with his own hand and holding them close.

"As you should be, brat."

Eren smiled again and raised his head, kissing Levi properly. Long and lovingly. The corporal returned that gentle kiss and closed his eyes. He savored that sweet little kiss, his fingers trailing over the nape of Eren's neck.

"Get some rest," Levi hummed. "Four-eyes is going to want you up bright and early."

Eren nuzzled back into Levi's neck and quietly muttered "Yes, Levi" before quickly falling asleep in his corporal's arms.


End file.
